Christmas Hopes
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: How do you choose between two best friends? Maybe the Christmas Party was just the push that Sora needed. SoraRikuKairi.


A/N: Yes, I realize it is no where near Christmas. This was inspired by the song The Greatest Time Of Year.

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, threesomes. A drop of angst from Riku.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song The Greatest Time of Year, Kingdom Heart, Final Fantasy or its character.

* * *

"Riku! Kairi!"

A brunet torpedo whirled toward them as they walked down the street together.

Kairi nearly fell face forward on the ground while Riku nearly bent over at the force of the brunet slamming into their back, an arm thrown around their necks, seemingly nearly decapitating them with the force of the impact.

Sora settled between them only his grip on the backs of their shoulder keeping them from face planting literally. He was smiling looking like he was high, probably on something sappy like life. He ignored the fact that he had nearly killed them and babbled on as if nothing had happened.

"It's the greatest time of year guys, a special time of year, a special feeling's in the air."

Kairi rolled her eyes, recovering the fastest while Riku stared at the perky brunet.

"It's Christmas guys!" Sora exclaimed like they had missed that.

Riku recovered soon after and frowned at Sora.

"Sora, we don't even get snow here, no reason to get excited."

Riku sounded exasperated like they had this conversation a dozen times before, which it so happened they did. This routine happened every year a few days or so before Christmas.

Sora smiled at him like he had missed something vital and Riku immediately became wary while Kairi was staring suspiciously at Sora. He grinned so widely his sparkling blue eyes became slitted.

"We got a Christmas party invitation from the King!"

Kairi and Riku shared a stunned look behind Sora's back before turning to him. Riku directed raised eyebrows to Sora while Kairi voiced Riku's question.

"Really?"

The next few days was spent with Riku and Kairi at their wits end with an enthusiastic infused energetic Sora driving them up the wall with his rambling about Christmas. Kairi had already attempted to shut him up with threatening his manhood and Riku was very grateful suddenly that Sora had won Kairi in the end.

Sora seemed to disregard Kairi's threat and ended up hiding behind Riku as Kairi had gripped a pair of gardening sheers. He had gotten worse as it came closer to the time when they would travel to King Mickey's world with the help of the Key. They would be going a day early to help with the setting up.

* * *

Sora burst out of the centerpiece of the castle's garden with much enthusiasm. He was practically oozing happiness as he smiled wide and looked around the garden. Riku and Kairi stepped out of the centerpiece much more calmly, walking instead of running like Sora.

Kairi chuckled as she watched Sora twirl around, taking in the snow covered landscape. Riku stood off to the side looking around calmly with a blank face, contrasting starkly with Sora's joyous face. That's when Sora was tackled by a duck and dog that were jabbering so fast that what they were saying was indiscernible. Kairi chuckled as Sora hugged the two tightly while he jabbered back to them.

Riku stared with his face impassive. He looked by the entrance to the inside of the castle when something glinted in the corner of his eye.

It was the Queen and King watching the spectacle that was Sora. Riku's lips quirk upwards with his consent, unfortunately he also did it in the space that Sora moved away from Donald and Goofy.

The consequences involved Sora yelping and glomming Riku in a big hug. Riku felt the presence of a headache making its self known as Sora speed talked right into his ear.

* * *

Tomorrow was the Christmas party and Riku was exhausted. When they had first arrived it seemed so simple.

After Sora had calmed somewhat the King and Queen made themselves known. They were forced to wait while Sora exchanged warm greetings and how do you do's. After that they had entered the castle, though Riku caught Sora giving the snow covered grounds longing glances.

They had talked a while during the walk to the throne room but had gotten down to business once inside. The King had asked that they help set up some things for the party and all three of them had unanimously agreed that they'd lend a hand. That was the motive for coming earlier.

Kairi had been assigned with cleaning, cooking, and setting up decorations. Riku and Sora had been drafted to go with King Mickey to the Beasts world to get a Christmas tree. If they got back in time both of them would help Kairi with the things she had been assigned.

They had gotten back in time to help Kairi with decorating the throne room.

The process had simply exhausted Riku and Sora in a good way since it was a beneficial workout, though he doubted that their bodies and minds could be convinced of that.

Now Riku was laying on one of the two beds that occupied the room he and Sora were holed up in for the night. Sora was already sleeping, his quiet and easy breathes comforting to Riku had long since became used to complete silence. Riku allowed his thoughts to wander to what would be happening tomorrow.

The party was scheduled to start at six pm and the first two hours would be spent decorating the enormous tree they had managed to secure. Riku stared at the ceiling for a bit longer before he turned on his side to face Sora who was lying on his back sprawled haphazardly on the bed. With Sora's breathing pattern reverberating in his Riku fell asleep, the nightmares that had been plaguing him milder than usually but still there .Riku rolled his eyes, feeling exasperated as Sora made an attempt at a snow angel in the Kings garden.

* * *

Suddenly Sora jumped up and grabbed Riku's wrist, looking imploringly up at him.

"Come on Riku, you've been silent for this whole visit," Sora's voice held an annoyed, curious moan in it.

Riku swallowed hard, bracing himself to refuse Sora.

"This is the way I am naturally," Riku managed to keep his tone steady and looked directly into Sora's sweet blue eyes, "I haven't had much reason to talk."

Sora stared at Riku incredulously.

"You're not serious!"

When Riku didn't agree with him Sora gaped at him before launching into a mini lecture/scolding.

"You don't always have to have a reason to talk," Sora took a moment to sidle closer to Riku, "You won't get into trouble. We want you to talk, to hear your opinions. If you don't have anything to say idle chat is okay to, because I – we enjoy hearing what you have to say."

Riku stared at Sora and a light pink settled on Sora's cheeks but he seemed to snap out of it, resuming his tugging on Riku's wrist.

"C'mon, come make a snow angel with me."

That was when Riku had really dug his heels in.

He hated getting his hair covered with snow. It mixed into his hair too well, making it hard for him to comb it out and was hard to shake out. When it melted in his hair it caused irritating dampness and he wouldn't endure it for anyone, not even Sora. It reminded him too much of himself, to frozen to love anything or anyone.

That was before Sora turned his bright gleaming widened blue orbs staring at him pointedly. A huge sigh was heaved as Riku complied and let himself be dragged to the expanse of snow that laid on the grass that surrounded the castle shaped hedge.

Riku winced when snow seeped into his sleeves and pant legs. The snow at his unprotected neck made him shiver. His snow angel came out half decent while Sora's at first looked okay, but as he stood up he stepped in it, causing it to be a bit off.

All in good fun as they say.

* * *

Riku was standing in front of his mirror, looking over himself for any 'wrinkles'.

For bottoms he had black slacks on and black dress shoes. His top was a plain long sleeved collared green shirt.

Giving one last tug on his shirt he left for the door so he could walk down to the throne room.

* * *

Sora was in the throne room helping Kairi set up some last minute mistletoe fifteen minutes before the party. Kairi stood next to the ladder keeping it steady along with Merlin.

There was already some hanging over the doorways to the throne room and they were currently hanging some to the ceiling in a few places. Besides the one over the door way, there would be mistletoe in each corner of the room.

Kairi whistled to Sora as he adjusted the mistletoe one last time before starting to climb down. He stopped midway down to look curiously at Kairi questioningly.

"The guests will be arriving in five minutes."

Sora nodded to her before continuing his descent.

* * *

The king was standing at the castles entrance to greet those who arrived while Sora and his friends waited at the throne room to greet and meet any who passed into the throne room.

Merlin had arrived early to conjure a fireplace centered on the back wall of the room. He had also conjured a six seater couch, a space of two feet between the fireplace and the couch.

The first few people to come had been Leon and the group from Hollow Bastion, now known as Radiant Garden, Sephiroth had even arrived, even though Cloud and Leon seemed especially wary. It soon became obvious that all the worlds had been invited. There was only a few people that didn't show up, like Ariel and Eric, evidently busy with a bouncing baby girl that was on the way.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi dutifully greeted each person as they entered the throne room. They were relieved when it became apparent that everyone was already here, though Sora was more nervous than relieved. Sora been chosen to make a speech after the King was done addressing everyone at the start of the party. He had reluctantly agreed, after all, how was he going to know what to say.

The King entered with the Queen not long after and walked towards his seat where a podium had been summoned by Merlin.

"I hope everyone enjoys this Christmas part and leaves with fond memories. Sora will be giving this year commencement speech."

That was Sora's signal and he strode forward away from his friends. It was a long walk though he had to excuse himself as he tried to get to the front, everyone had group themselves near the podium after all. He made it nevertheless. The King stepped aside to let Sora have the podium.

Sora stood in front of the crowded room, a bit nervous at all the eyes on him, but he kept his wide genuine smile planted on his lips as his eyes raked over everyone. Finally he spoke after catching a glare from Riku.

"Well, everyone here knows me or at least has heard about me."

Coming from anyone else this would have sounded arrogant but it was Sora and that was all the explanation needed.

"Tomorrow is Christmas and personally it's my favorite time of year. It's my favorite time of year for many reasons. There's snow weather it's sunny or not, there's a special feeling in the air that's special to this time of year. There's excitement permeating the air and joy and cheerfulness and love. To the risk of sounding childish, there's pretty paper boxes tied with bows. Christmas has always been, to me at least, the greatest time of year, my favorite holiday. Before, when I was younger, Christmas was a time of presents, of finally getting what you wanted, what you had been hoping for the past year. It felt fantastic when I got what I had wanted and horribly disappointing when I didn't."

"I remember one time when Riku once said that Santa didn't exist. Boy was I mad, I think I didn't speak to him for a week after that before it wore off, but it still stung for a reason that was incomprehensible."

There was a pause and Sora suddenly looked impossibly older. He seemed to slump for a moment before straightening. Everyone was staring at him curiously.

"You're probably wondering where I'm going with this. Well, here it goes. The first year after losing Destiny Islands was confusing. It was a whirlwind that I didn't know what to make of. Everything that I had known had been stolen and I was lost. There were times I thought I would drown and then something would pull me up again, and helped me stand. It was reassuring that it wouldn't let me fall alone and cold, lost at heart."

Another pause.

"It wasn't till the end of adventure one that I realized that it was the hearts of my friends keeping me up, the memories of their warmth that kept me going. It strangely reminded me of Christmas for some reason. The intermission between year one and two is still fuzzy at best but pieces and fragments still come to me, stronger since me and Roxas have rejoined."

"The next year was full of more confusion with moments of startling clarity, only the memories of my friends and the friends with me at the time kept me going, helped me keep hope that we would go back together. When it finally happened, seeing them clearly if not properly for the first time in nearly two years was like a dream."

Sora paused again letting his eyes rake over the crowd.

"It felt like Christmas again and I was mystified as to the reason why. It wasn't until the first of December that I finally realized why."

One last pause as Sora finally stopped his frown and turned it upside down.

"Christmas is a time for cheer and love and warmth. It's a time for family and friends. To cherish loved ones and spend time with them without ulterior motives. So, what I'm trying to say is; it's the greatest time of the year and it's here, help me celebrate it. With everybody here, friends so dear, let me simply state it; Open your hearts and feel the love."

Everyone stood stunned for half a second before a loud roar of cheers filled the throne room. As if that had been a cue, Christmas music started up and the fire seemed to flare brighter for a brief second.

The lights dimmed and the fun started. The first hour was filled with talking and dancing.

Sora had dragged Kairi and Riku to the couch to cuddle with them for the first hour, Sora sandwiched between Riku and Kairi. King Mickey had left the tree bare, planning on letting everyone decorate it.

Sora had his head pillowed on Riku's shoulder, while Sora had his left arm around Kairi's shoulder as she leaned into him.

It was an hour before a buffet appeared magically. While everyone rushed over to the table the three on the couch stayed still, relishing the warmth externally and internally. Two hours later had everyone full and happy.

Sora looked slowly around the crowded throne room to see that Sephiroth was under the mistletoe with Cloud and Leon. His interest was piqued so he watched the events unfold.

Sephiroth seemed to think for a minute before he had one arm wrapped around Leon's waist and one around Clouds. He pulled them up against his body and kissed both in turn.

Sora's eyes light up as an idea hit him. It hit him just as King Mickey announced that it was time to decorate the huge tree that had been set up in the middle of the room.

_'Perfect.'_

In the rush for the tree Sora pulled free from Kairi and Riku and stood. He walked away, knowing Riku and Kairi would follow him out of curiosity.

He was right. Sora headed straight for the balcony in the back of the room, though it was more like a patio. He pushed open the unlocked doors and stepped outside, his two companions trailing behind him. Once outside he turned around and started talking to his two puzzled friends.

"You know, when I was little I was fascinated with Riku and it eventually erupted into a crush. When Kairi washed a shore when we were eight I was concerned that me and Riku might drift a part but that didn't happen."

"We became closer than before and you joined us. We became a trio of friends and I was so happy. When Riku started to challenge me, thinking I was crushing on Kairi, I was upset and that eventually turned to annoyance. These past two, nearly three year have taught me something though. I love both of you and can't choose. At first I was upset that I had to choose between the two of you but than this Christmas made me realize something. I love both of you, why can't all three of us be together?"

Riku and Kairi seemed stunned but Sora ignored that and stepped forward to stand in front of Kairi. Sora looked to the side and his eye's met Riku's. His eyes were widened in shock but he got the message like he always did. At the same instant that Sora stepped forward to press against Kairi, Riku did the same appearing behind her and pressing against her, making a sandwich. Both their arms were around her waist.

Riku's shock seemed to have worn off, unlike Kairi's, cause he was smirking right at Sora.

Sora looked up suddenly at the arch of the door and smiled when he saw what he had known to be there the whole time. When Kairi had been busy talking to Merlin, Sora had managed to sneak over and hang the mistletoe here.

"Hey, look at that," his voice was smooth and nonchalant, "looks like we'll have to kiss."

With out further ado he lent forward and kissed Kairi as Riku began sucking on her neck, intent on making a hickey.

The kiss was awkward considering it was there first time but neither minded, Kairi kissing back soon enough. They parted, staring at each other. Riku stopped sucking on Kairi's neck and peered over her shoulder at Sora.

Sora smiled and lent forward to kiss Riku on the lips. It was a bit clumsy but the kiss was vigorous. Kairi started to nip and suck at Sora's neck, intent on having something to do. She paused and looked up to watch her two best friends and smiled at the thought that they would be her lovers, at the same time no less.

It was fascinating watching them and Kairi couldn't stop. It was pretty to look at considering how good looking both boys were. They were pressed so close together that Kairi could feel their arousal and it was growing harder still to her amazement.

_'I think Christmas has a whole new meaning.'_


End file.
